Bits and Bytes Minecraft
bnbmc2, also known as Bits and Bytes Minecraft is the successor to bits and Bytes Vanilla, also known as bnbmc1. History "bnbmc2" was created on date here as a successor to the original bits and Bytes Vanilla with the same concept. The main difference is that even staff members could not use creative mode. The server was eventually shut down, it was briefly overtaken by the modded server, but the modded server also eventually shut down as well. Cities in the Sunflower City-Inkytown Metro Area Sunflower City Sunflower City was the 1st city ever created in the server. It was at the spawn of the server and from the beginning, until the end, it was the biggest city in the server. It had a population of about ~5 check please. It was home to the headquarters of Squiiagco, Wal-nut, Dundermifflin, and other companies. The mayor of Sunflower City was not clear at first, because it did not have a government. It was originally thought by Squiddy that the mayor was Neptunium but eventually Squiddy became the mayor. The government was made up by the residents of the city mainly. The city also had its own metro system with 3 stations, with more being built later on, and future development was planned using zoning. Though, the mayor disagreed with the zoning plan. Inkytown Inkytown was the 2nd largest city in the SFC-Inkytown area. It had a population of 2 check please and was located about 20 meters from Sunflower City. The city's limits were shown by a giant fence. It had a SQTR and an AirCS station. Whale City Whale City was a tiny town about 60 meters away from Sunflower City. It had a population of 1 check please and, unlike the original Whale City, had barely anything. Placeholder for another city It was North of Inkytown, I legit forgot the name of it so when I remember it (or someone else writes something) then put it here. Sorry. Cities outside of the SFC-Inkytown Metro Area Veronaville placeholder Contemporary Valley placeholder Transportation The SFC-Inkytown area had many options for transportation. Some of them include The Highway Built by Right Angle and owned by Wal-nut, the highway went to every city in the SFC-Inkytown area. The SQTR System The SQTR is a railroad built by Squiddy and had a partnership with Victor, it provided transportation to every city in the SFC-Inkytown area. Most stations were sub-par (compared to AirCS) but it provided safe and reliable transportation and a way to ship cargo. There were also plans to build a "Bullet Boat" system to dethrone the AirCS in long distance transport and revolutionize travel. It used a potential glitch/feature that allowed boats driving on ice to go 144km/h, allowing people to theoretically get to Contemporary Valley, for example, in 15 seconds, compared to a normal railroad's max speed, 30 km/h. SQTR stands for "Squid Transit". AirCS The AirCS was built by ThePixelPolygon in response to the SQTR system and was meant to be a public service that wasn't owned by a corporation that anyone could work on. It was meant as a "sequel" to the original AirCS built in bits & Bytes Vanilla. The main difference is that the AirCS provided long distance travel options as well, to places like Contemporary Valley. Its development process was documented in ThePixelPolygon's video series Project: Aren, ''named after AirCS's original creator, Aren.'' Technical Information The server was hosted in Australia using DigitalOcean, but had very little RAM in the first few weeks of its life. After members have complained that the server was constantly lagging due to the lack of RAM, the maximum memory allocation was eventually increased.